The Edge of War Session 2
The second session in the campaign The Edge of War Preceded by The Edge of War Session 1 Following the cadaver collector to Cara Crocta, the adventurers unexpectedly receive a scroll from a messenger drake. The message is a summons written in draconic, calling Rajaros to assist the dragonborn army in battle. Rajaros leaves the adventurers out of a sense of duty to his people. As they near the city the adventurers witness a large storm brewing, which they determine to be unnatural. As they get even closer to the city they see lightning strike the city all upon the same spire. When they reach a guardhouse at the bridge to the city the guard informs them that he saw the cadaver collector climb down a cliff-face and disappear from view. The adventurers check their mounts at the guardhouse and cross the bridge into the city. At Jethro's suggestion, they deposit their elf prisoner in the city jail, and go looking for clues. At a local tavern they overhear rumors that the building which was struck and destroyed by lightning was haunted. At this tavern they catch the attention of Rook, a roguish halfling who deals in connections and information. Rook decides to help the adventurers out in exchange for a future favor. Returning to the privacy of his swank home, Rook tells the adventurers that a blue dragon, Kepesk, was seen flying away after the lightning strikes. Pulling out a map, he explains that Kepesk has been seen mostly around Scriosta, and that he may keep a lair there. Rook then leads the adventurers to an inn, and after a good rest they decide to examine the haunted ruins. At the top of the spire they find that the destroyed building was a workshop for a necromancer, and is now completely obliterated. They also spy the cadaver collector, standing completely motionless in front a pile of the bodies which he was gathering. The adventurers cautiously poke at the pile, and when the cadaver collector does not move Isaack uses mage-hand to retrieve the Dragon Flask from the pile. As they are about to leave the adventurers spot a shadowy figure watching them from where the entered the ruins. The shadowy figure runs away, and as the adventurers give chase she is joined by four other shadowy figures. The chase leads the adventurers down much of the spire, with Kuori keeping pace climbing and jumping down the different levels of the spire. The figures eventually zip line across the rope of a cable-car to an adjacent spire, with Jethro and Isaack following. In order to follow, Kuori picks up Halzar and takes a mighty leap to a gondola lift which had just left the platform, landing effortlessly. Catching up with the shadowy figures, the adventurers fight them, with Issack pushing two over the edge of the spire three stories into the river below. Defeating the thugs nets the party 100gp each and an address off of the body of Atalya, the lead half-elf, female thug. The adventurers keep Atalya alive and toss her in jail to interrogate her. Issack casts Instant Friends to trick her into believing that they are longtime friends, and they glean from her that she was hired by elves to find the Dragon Flask. Atalya also tells the adventurers that the address is the location of her gang’s hideout. As Halzar prepares to kill her, the prison guard enters to stop the murder and the adventurers leave awkwardly. Examining the hideout, the adventurers find 1,000gp each and decide to go shopping. Before they leave the city they say their farewells to Rook, who reminds them that he may call upon them in the future. The adventurers return to their mounts and head off across Rider’s Plains towards Scriosta. They travel for a few uneventful days when they again see the ominous thunderstorm ahead of them, along with a cadre of humans riding towards them on horseback. Followed by The Edge of War Session 3